


Baby's Book

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you get bored one day at the bunker, you ask Chuck what it was like raising the angels.  He decides visual aids are best and summons up some baby books.





	Baby's Book

You let out a bored sigh as you sat back on the couch, watching some random show Chuck had on the television.  He had decided that when he wanted some time alone, he would crash at the bunker, which was great for you because now you had some company.

 

“You can change the channel if you want.”  Chuck offered with a smile, always so sweet to make you comfortable and relaxed.

 

“Nah, it’s okay…just bored.”  You said as you turned onto the couch, laying down as you tried to think of something to do.  “Hey…I have a question…”  You popped your head up on your hand as you looked over to him. 

 

“Ask away.”  Chuck spoke as he sipped his coffee.

 

“The angels…did you just snap them into existence, or did they grow up?”  You were genuinely curious.  You had always wondered what they would have been like as children.  Did they have that special wonder?  Did they get curious, or scared, or play make believe? 

 

“Oh, I raised them.  It was a bit of a handful too, but I loved every moment of it.  Miss it sometimes even…”  Chuck’s face showed a mask of indifference, but you could see the remembrance play in his eyes, that far off look as he thought of times he missed.

 

“Tell me about it?”  You shifted up so you could sit next to him, excited for some story time.  Maybe if you played your cards right, you could get some juicy blackmail. 

 

Chuck smiled as he looked over to you.  “Alright.” 

 

000

 

“AWWWW!! HE IS SO CUTE!!!”  You squealed as Chuck handed over a little book with the name ‘Castiel’ on it.  Of course, you asked about him first.  And you weren’t disappointed as you opened the cover and saw a little dark haired baby with little sprouts of black wings in the first picture.  He was wearing a little diaper and was rubbing his eyes with little tears in his eyes.  “He looks so cute, but so sad!” 

 

Chuck smiled as he remembered the day.  “Yea, he wanted to play with Gabriel, but Gabriel was older by then and didn’t want to worry over a little fledgling, so Castiel threw a tantrum.”  Chuck turned the page, showing another picture of a little baby angel, wrapped up in the arms of a golden haired boy, you assumed was Gabriel.

 

“They were really close, weren’t they?”  You said with heavy heart.  When Gabriel had passed, you remembered how silent Castiel was after that, and you were beginning to understand why now. 

 

“Glued together…literally in some cases…”  Chuck turned the pages a couple times before he ended on a picture of another dark haired boy who looked to be shouting at young Gabriel as another blonde haired one was holding a crying Castiel, patting his back and making a funny face at him to cheer him up.  Poor Cas’ wings were glued to Gabriels. 

 

But your eyes drifted over the blonde boy again…he seemed so familiar.  That hair, how it was all disheveled, those piercing blue eyes.  Who was-

 

. . .

 

“Is that Lucifer?!”  You looked up in shock at Chuck, who just grinned before snapping another book into existence. 

 

“Have fun.” 

 

000

 

“LOOK AT THOSE LITTLE BUTT CHEEKS!”  You squealed as you pointed to the picture, giggling like a mad woman beside Chuck. 

 

“I know!”  Chuck gasped out.  “He was anti-diaper for a whole day.  The pictures I got were great!” 

 

You turned the page, tears falling down your face from laughing so hard, but they came faster and you had to set the book down as you saw the next picture. 

 

“HE… HAS…PINK…WINGS!”  You had to look away, you needed oxygen too much. 

 

“Yea!  Gabriel pranked him…Michael added something else…look.” 

 

You glanced up and couldn’t breathe anymore.  Pink wings…with a fluffy pink sweater to match. 

 

“What’s so funny?”  You heard his deep voice behind you and it just sent you falling of the couch as you held your stomach.  “Y/n?”  Lucifer was quick to join your side, holding you up and trying to get you to breathe. 

 

“I love you!”  You said with a grin as you leaned into him.  “I love you and your ittle wittle cheeks!”

 

Chuck had now joined you on the floor in laugher, realizing he just supplied you with the best blackmail on your mate. 

 

“What are you…WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!”  Lucifer screamed out when he spotted his baby book.  “WHAT THE HELL DAD?!” 


End file.
